Sakura Who I Loved
by Hitomi Sakurako
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha adalah model tampan yang sedang naik daun akhir-akhir ini. Dia dipertemukan dengan seorang gadis sederhana bernama Sakura yang merupakan fans beratnya. "Aku tidak mengerti, tapi bukankah ini takdir?"/ "Kau harusnya menatapku kalau mengatakannya. Jangan berteriak sambil menangis, bodoh!"


**Disclaimer: Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

**Sakura Who I Loved © author**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance**

**Pairing: SasuSaku**

**Warning: AU, OoC, OC, GaJe, Typo(s) dan bisa jadi berbeda dengan pikiran readers XD**

**Saya sadar banget fic ini masih jauuuuhhh dari kata sempurna. Tapi, apa salahnya memberi review atau sekedar mampir untuk membaca fic ini?! Review sangat dibutuhkan demi kesempurnaan fic ini.**

**-xXx-**

**-Summary:**

**Sasuke Uchiha adalah model tampan yang sedang naik daun akhir-akhir ini. Dia dipertemukan dengan seorang gadis sederhana bernama Sakura yang merupakan fans beratnya. "Aku tidak mengerti, tapi bukankah ini takdir?"/ "Kau harusnya menatapku kalau mengatakannya. Jangan berteriak sambil menangis, bodoh!"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"W-wahh! Mereka keren!" bisik Sakura sambil tersenyum memandang foto Uchiha Itachi dan Uchiha Sasuke yang akhir-akhir ini namanya melejit. Ia memperbaiki posisi kacamatanya yang sempat melorot saking gembiranya.

"Sakura, wah! Itu 'kan photo book Itachi dan Sasuke yang baru kemarin publish!" seru Ino.

Sakura tersentak. Ia menoleh ke samping. Terlihat ketiga temannya sedang asyik menatap sesuatu yang ada di genggamannya. "E-eh..."

"Kau pasti fans sama mereka." ucap Karin kagum.

"A,a, i-itu, aku..." lagi-lagi Sakura tak diizinkan berbicara. "Hebat, coba kulihat!" seru Tenten.

Sakura hanya mampu menyerahkan beberapa foto itu kearah Tenten. "I-ini, silakan..."

**Sakura POV**

Ohayo, perkenalkan, namaku Sakura Haruno. Pagi ini aku sudah dikerumuni tiga orang teman kelasku karena photo book duo Uchiha yang baru kubeli. Jujur saja, aku diam-diam mengidolakan mereka. Sayangnya aku yang se-sederhana ini tidak berani mengakuinya. Aku hanyalah gadis rumahan yang tak pernah mencicipi indahnya masa remaja. Disaat teman-temanku sedang sibuk mau menentukan jadwal kencan mereka, aku hanya sibuk dengan duniaku sendiri, di rumahku yang paling nyaman. Aku akan keluar rumah jika itu merupakan urusan mendadak saja.

Sekarang aku sedang menatap foto Uchiha Sasuke yang ada di tangan Tenten. Aku tersenyum seketika memandang wajah tampannya. Aku sangat menyukainya. Ini memang terdengar konyol, karena dia yang selebriti papan atas itu dan aku yang hanya siswi sederhana yang tidak ada menariknya.

**Sakura End of POV**

OOO—OOO

"Ibu, aku keluar dulu, ya. Ada beberapa perlengkapan sekolah yang harus kubeli. Sekalian mau beli kumpulan foto Sasuke." Sakura memakai sepatu kets-nya.

"Hah? Tumben kau mau keluar. Jangan pikirkan Sasuke terus. Kau harus punya pacar!"

Mendadak wajah Sakura memerah. "Huwahh! Hal seperti itu mana mungkin!" teriak Sakura.

"Sudahlah. Hati-hati di jalan, beritahu Ibu kalau kau sudah menemukan kekasih yang baik..."

"Apa?" Sakura hanya menaikkan alis kirinya. Ia menatap Ibunya yang tengah tersenyum kearahnya. Sakura menyambar tasnya dan melangkah keluar rumah. "Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak!" Blam! Terdegar suara pintu yang sukses dibanting oleh Sakura.

OOO—OOO

"Apa-apaan Ibu? Kenapa bicara hal bodoh begitu? Hah..." Sakura menimbang-nimbang dua kumpulan foto yang ada di tangannya. "Ino-chan dan Tenten-chan minta tolong dibelikan foto Itachi. Hah, untung persediaannya masih ada."

Sakura mengambil kumpulan foto Sasuke. "Mana mungkin bisa, duniaku dengan Sasuke 'kan berbeda." Sakura tersenyum.

Tap! Tap! Bruk! "Kyaaa!" teriak Sakura seketika merasakan tubuhnya ditabrak seseorang. Pluk! Karena itu, kumpulan foto Itachi sukses terjatuh.

'S-Siapa dia?' batin Sakura saat diarasakannya hembusan napas seseorang yang tadi menabraknya. Sakura menoleh.

"Maaf, biarkan aku sembunyi sebentar..." ucap Sasuke sambil menutup kepalanya menggunakan topinya.

"W-waah! S-sasuke beneran? Tidak mungkin!" gumam Sakura kagum.

Sakura sedikit mengintip ke belakang Sasuke. Ia mengangguk pelan. Rupanya beberapa wartawan telah menangkapnya. Tapi, tapi, kalau keadaanya begini jadi seperti sedang berciuman. Sakura blushing begitu memikirkannya. Ia menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan rona merah yang menjalar di pipinya.

Set! Sasuke celingukan. Saat dirasakannya tak ada lagi wartawan yang lewat, ia langsung membuka topi yang menutupi kepalanya.

"Sudah aman." Sasuke memasang kacamata hitam sebagai penyamarannya. Saat akan melangkah meninggalkan tempat itu, ia menoleh kearah Sakura.

"Terima kasih, ya." Sasuke tersenyum.

"S-sama-sama. Sampai jumpa..." Sakura membungkuk perlahan.

Seketika mata Sasuke menatap lembaran foto yang tergeletak di tanah. Sasuke memungutnya. "Kau fans sama Kak Itachi, ya?" ucap Sasuke sambil menyerahkan foto itu.

"A-apa? A-aku sebe-" Sakura bingung mau berkata apa.

"Jangan malu seperti itu. Ternyata Kak Itachi banyak fansnya, ya!" Sasuke tersenyum senang.

"Wah..." Sakura tercengang menatap wajah Sasuke yang tengah tersenyum senang kearahnya.

'Tampan sekali...' batinnya.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak. Ia tampak sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Tiba-tiba...

Grep! "Kau sedang kosong, kan? Bagaimana kalau kau menemaniku sebentar saja. Sebagai ucapan terima kasih juga karena aku tiba-tiba menbrakmu."

Sakura menggeleng. "A-ano, itu bukan salah Sasuke..."

"Tidak apa-apa. Ayo!" ucap Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura tak henti menatap sosok Sasuke yang berjalan di depannya. Sesekali ia tersenyum. 'Dia mengajakku jalan? Seperti mimpi saja...' batinnya kegirangan. Pikirannya mulai melayang tak tentu.

Ia sempat berpikir, apa setelah ini Sasuke akan mengungkapkan bahwa ia menyukai Sakura? Atau jangan-jangan Sasuke langsung akan melamar Sakura. Sakura terkikik geli membayangkan hal itu.

"Hei! Coba lihat! Yang mana yang cocok untuk Kak Itachi?" tanya Sasuke. Ia menyodorkan dua boneka kelinci yang terlihat lucu itu.

"Ah? Hahaha, itu sepertinya tidak dua-duanya..." ucap Sakura. Ia merutuki dirinya yang sempat berpikir Sasuke akan mengungkapkan perasaannya atau melamarnya.

"Hah, Kak Itachi telah memasuki label agensi baru yang juga merupakan keinginannya dari dulu. Karena keberhasilannya aku ingin memberikan sesuatu padanya. Tapi, susah juga memilih benda kesukaan Kak Itachi..." ucap Sasuke kecewa.

"Eh? Sasuke tidak tahu? Bukankah kalian saudara?" Sakura agak heran.

"Ya, aku dan Kak Itachi memang bersaudara. Tapi, label agensi kami berbeda, rumah kami berbeda, dan kami sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing sampai tidak sempat bertemu. Makanya aku meminta pendapatmu. Kau 'kan fansnya Kak Itachi..."

Sakura mengangguk mengerti. Ia masih kecewa bahwa Sasuke menganggapnya fans Itachi, padahal Sakura merupakan fans berat Sasuke.

"A-anu, Kak Itachi tidak menyukai boneka. Dia menyukai suatu hal yang terlihat keren. Seperti kacamata, jaket, ikat pinggang, atau mug yang bisa dikenang!" seru Sakura.

"Hah? Hebat! Bagaimana kau tahu? Kau memang fansnya Kak Itachi, err-siapa namamu?" ucap Sasuke kagum.

Mendadak wajah Sakura memerah. "S-Sakura Haruno. Soal itu aku pernah dengar di radio yang waktu itu temanya adalah mengenai kalian berdua."

"Hm, begitu! Ya, sudah! Ayo! Sebelum pergi beli hadiah, kita makan siang dulu, bagaimana?"

Sakura terkejut. Ia memperbaiki posisi kacamatanya . "Hah? Makan siang?"

"Ya. Ayo!" Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura. Sasuke menatap Sakura yang ada di belakangnya. "Namamu keren, ya, Sakura!" Sasuke tertawa geli.

"Hieeee..."

.

.

.

"Sudah berapa kali kau datang untuk melihat peluncuran foto album terbaruku?" tanya Sasuke sambil menyeruput tehnya.

"Hah? A-aku baru sekali..." ucap Sakura sedih.

"Apa? Satu kali saja? Oh, iya, aku baru tahu kau adalah fans Kak Itachi." Sasuke menggaruk pipinya.

"Bukan begitu. Aku merasa aku yang sesederhana ini sangat tidak optimis pergi ke acara gemerlapan itu..." Sakura menunduk sedih.

Sruk! Sruk! Sasuke mengelus puncuk kepala Sakura. "Kau ini bodoh! Jangan merasa tidak optimis begitu."

'Wah, Sasuke menyemangatiku...' batin Sakura.

"Hm, yah, setidaknya kau beruntung menjadi fans Kak Itachi. Kalau aku, sih tidak menyukai fansku." Sasuke melipat tangan di depan dada.

"Hah? K-kenapa?" ucap Sakura syok. Sakura 'kan fans berat Sasuke.

"Yah, mereka terlalu centil. Dan mereka selalu memuji-mujiku sebagai orang yang keren dan dingin."

Sakura tersenyum simpul. 'Benar! Aku saja sempat berpikir bahwa Sasuke itu orang yang dingin. Padahal dia sangat ramah...' batin Sakura.

"Aku juga tidak menyukai mereka yang terlalu tergila-gila padaku. Huh, seandainya saja fansku sifatnya seperti kamu, Sakura."

Sakura terkejut. Kemudian dia tertawa. "Haha, kau terlalu berlebihan, Sasuke. Jangan seperti aku juga, mereka hanya harus bersikap sebagai fans seperti biasanya, yang normal."

Sasuke terkikik. "Ohya, kemarilah!" ucap Sasuke.

Sakura heran, tapi mau tidak mau ia mengikuti perintah Sasuke. Ia memajukan wajahnya mendekati Sasuke. "Ada apa?"

Cklek! Sasuke membuka kacamata Sakura. "Cantik!" Sasuke terdiam sambil menatap wajah Sakura.

"Eh?" Sakura merebut kacamatanya yang ada di tangan Sasuke. "Jangan!"

"Heh? Kenapa? Aku 'kan sedang ingin merubahmu!"

"A-aku...tidak ada yang ingin melihatku berubah. Tetap seperti ini, menjadi Sakura yang berkacamata..." ucap Sakura sedih.

"Ayolah. Aku yang ingin melihatmu berubah..."

Sakura menatap Sasuke tidak percaya. "S-Sasuke..."

.

.

.

"Haha, sampai jumpa lagi, Sakura." Sasuke menyodorkan tangan kanannya, hendak menyalami Sakura.

"I-iya. Kalau berpisah, rasanya sedih..." ucap Sakura sambil menahan air mata.

"Tetaplah mendukung kami..."

"Ya! Pasti selalu kudukung, kok! Go! Go! Go! Semangat!" Sakura memaksakan untuk tertawa.

Sasuke terkejut, kemudian tersenyum. "Semangat!"

Sakura melangkah meninggalkan Sasuke. Ia masih tidak berhenti untuk tersenyum. "Aku rasa inilah hari keberuntunganku. Aku bersyukur bisa menggunakannya sebaik mungkin."

Esoknya, sepulang sekolah...

Sakura berjalan menuju rumahnya. Di jalan, ia menatap beberapa papan iklan. "Peluncuran foto album terbaru Sasuke. Senang bisa menatap wajahnya seperti itu..." Sakura tersenyum miris. Kemudian ia menatap sekumpulan gadis yang tampak berbondong-bondong menuju gedung Minato Mirai untuk mengikuti acara peluncuran foto album itu. "Aku mana mungkin bisa ke tempat itu. Pasti sasuke sedang sibuk di dalam sana."

Sakura melepas kacamatanya. Ia menatap papan iklan Sasuke. "Aku masih tidak percaya kau satu-satunya orang yang ingin melihatku berubah..."

Tiba-tiba air mata Sakura terjatuh, kemudian mengalir dengan derasnya. "A-aku sungguh menyukaimu. Datanglah kemari dan lihatlah aku!" teriak Sakura.

"Ck. Kau harusnya menatapku kalau mengatakannya. Jangan berteriak sambil menangis, bodoh!" ucap Sasuke dari belakang Sakura.

Sakura tersentak kaget. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya. "S-Sasuke!"

"Aku sulit mengakuinya, tapi aku juga menyukaimu..." Sasuke tersenyum.

"Hah? Sasuke? Apa yang kau katakan itu benar? Tapi aku masih belum mengerti..." Sakura masih tidak percaya.

"Aku juga tidak mengerti, tapi bukankah ini yang namanya takdir?"

Grep! Sakura memeluk Sasuke erat. "Sasuke, kupikir kau tidak akan menemuiku lagi."

"Waktu berpisah, aku langsung merasa tidak enak. Semalaman itu aku tidak bisa tidur karena sibuk memikirkanmu, Sakura."

"T-tapi aku masih merasa ini hanya mimpi. Kau tiba-tiba datang dan mengungkapkan perasaanmu."

"Huh, bodoh." Cup! Sasuke mengecup pelan bibir Sakura. "Sadarlah! Ini bukan mimpi. Mulai sekarang tetaplah bersamaku...untuk selamanya, Sakura..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Yaayyyy...**

**Akhirnya jadi. Fic ini kerjanya kejar-kejaran jadi mungkin banyak keanehan didalamnya. Fic ini juga kuambil sediiiikiiit konsep ceritanya dari sebuah komik. Aku pikir fic ini alurnya terlalu kecepatan. Haha, mianhae~**

**Tapi, meski begitu, saya mohon reviewnya, ya ^^**

**Sampai jumpa! :)**


End file.
